Going Alone
by T51b Moridin
Summary: R: MA; Hard work can never be ignored. It is the culmination of discipline and effort purified into power. And edifice of infinite released into his world. Prepare yourselves for the biggest booty kicking anyone has ever seen, is seeing, and will see as the mightiest warrior possible has just decided to come out of back woods Pallet Town. Discontinued for the moment. Needs Rewrite
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own a lick of anything at all. I'm actually rather proud of that and hope to never change my lack of ownership over any such enterprise, novel, story, concept, idea etc. that is related to and or indirectly describes Pokemon and or any other potentially used or possibly not used franchise or work of any kind. Basically, I'm a sad person who has nothing oh why me?

**Authors Note**: I basically came up with this concept because I had ye to see a story that tried to do a HFY style in which the MC was just awesome in this series. So good luck to me and cheers.

**Going Alone**

**Prologue**

Pokemon. Just the word should say it all. A creature of such power and skill that humans simply have no way to compare to them. These beings who harness the very elements around us should cause fear and terror in every heart. Yet instead, humans seek to capture them and use them for their own gains.

In fact this is such a world. A place where technology has allowed humans the ability to harness the seemingly unlimited power of said creatures. Over time many wars have taken place over land, money, power, and of course rare and powerful pokemon. Presently, the world is at peace with a most unorthodox level of companionship between pokemon and the people who capture them known as trainers. In this world pokemon have become friends.

**Ash age 5**

A storm was brewing. Lightning was flashing and thunder clapping. The little town of Pallet was being hit by a very powerful storm the likes of which it has not seen in many years. A young boy sits in his looking outside as the rain crashes against his window. He is fearful of the powerful storm but does not balk from watching it in blatant curiosity and awe. A hand grabs him on his shoulder and the boy turns around to see his mother there worried about him. He was surprised at first but quickly smiles and hugs her.

"Son what are you doing awake? You know you should be asleep by now." The boy's mother holds him to her. She has seen the great storm blowing through and is very worried. Not only for herself and her son but also for her husband who is supposed to be coming home today. He has been gone for three years now. He was around for two years after their son's birth but never could sit in one place for so long. As it was he had already stayed for three years in one place before leaving again. Three years seems an odd number but its because he had met Delia a year before their son was born. It seems quick but sometimes love can be that way.

The boy looks at his mother. "I sorry mommy I just wanted to see daddy when he came home." He spoke innocently. He didn't really remember his father as he was only two years old when he had left to continue his pokemon journey. Its been three years. Afterall, who can expect a child to remember most anything at such a young age? She looked at her son and smiled sadly. There was a feeling of pain and dread in her heart. She was still very young only approaching twenty years old this year. She realized that she hadn't really been exactly in love when she had gotten together with her husband but she didn't know any better at the time. She was only almost fifteen at the time what did she know? Now she knew better. Even though he had married her and supported her he had only spent the time with her he had because she had gotten pregnant with their son.

Quietly she looked at her son and said, "Ash go to sleep honey if your daddy comes home tonight you will see him in the morning. The five year old Ash was about to struggle but saw the look of sadness in his mother's eyes. He chose not to argue and instead laid down to sleep. Delia left her son's room after tucking him into bed. She knew that likely her husband would be late at the very least and at the most simply not come back.

Sitting at the dining room table she thought about the last time she had spoken to him. They had argued again about him never being there for his son and always out and about on his little journey. He was a grown man she said and needed to come home to be a father. He of course became angry and said he was being a father by supporting them and sending money to assist in the raising on their child. They argued back and forth but she knew he likely would not come home. As it was she had already noticed the already small assistance becoming smaller and smaller as the years he was away dragged on. The night she had called she noted the amount he had sent a few days past barely being enough to pay for a small amount of food. It was obvious what this meant. He just did not care anymore.

The clocked ticked slowly as she waited and waited. The storm continued to roll outside. Sometime after the clock struck one in the morning there was a frantic knocking on her door. She quickly went to the door and opened it to see a panicked Professor Oak soaked through his rain coat standing in front of her. "DELIA! I'm so glad I caught you." Delia quickly let Professor Oak in. He was like a father to her. After she had become pregnant at such a young age her own family had disowned her. At the time she simply moved with her to be husband to Pallet town his home town and all was well. Oak had been there for them and assisted them on many occasions and even more so after her husband left once more on his journey. Before Oak's own wife passed away she had been a mother to her as well. His granddaughter Daisy was like a sister to her.

Delia quickly helped Professor Oak inside and closed the door. "Professor what brings you here at this time of the night?" She questioned as she went to help him remove his coat. He quickly waved her hands away. "No need no need. I need to get back to the lab soon after this. I had to stop by and inform you about your husband as there is currently no one else who is aware of his situation."

She was confused for a moment but then understanding seemed to flood her eyes. "I see. No need to say anything Professor. I can see that he won't be coming home then is it?" Delia put her hands around her self and slowly walked to the dining room table. She had expected this to be honest. Its not really surprising to her. They had been drifting apart since six months before he had left.

Professor Oak sat down at the table with her thinking about what to say. After a moment longer he simply stated "I'm sorry Delia that is true. However, its not simply because he decided to not come here, although that is part of it. It seems Richard has...passed away." Silence reigned for a few moments while Delia processed this. She was shocked. "H-how did-did he die?" Professor Oak was silent again then spoke in a sad but measured tone, "I got the call from Unova General Hospital about twenty minutes ago. Apparently he was on a flight to the Kalos region and his plane was struck with a massive bolt of lightning. The plane crashed in the middle of the ocean. Fortunately there were some other pokemon trainers on board and most of the passengers were saved. In fact the only one who perished was Richard as in the end he died from shrapnel embedded in his lungs from the plane being hit."

Delia was in shock. As much as she was beginning to hate Richard she didn't want for him to die. "I guess that was a rather shocking experience for everyone." She said and started to laugh and sob at the same time. It was obvious this was too much for her. Professor Oak was worried. He did not expect her to attempt a joke on this but seeing her weeping now he knew she was truly devastated. Unfortunately, this was simply only one part of the bad news he had. "Delia there is one more thing you need to know. I'm sorry I never found this out before but it seems Richard was having affairs with other women and had even married them and had children with them in several other regions." This was like hitting the last nail into a coffin. Delia simply broke down crying. Delia had suspected and had even spoke to herself when she was alone about how it was probable that he simply had others women he was more interested in. To hear this now caused her not simply sadness but shame too. She had honestly thought at one point he was a good man and now she was made painfully aware of the truth.

As Delia continued sobbing there was a slight crack in the door leading up to the second floor of the home. A little eye peered through the door that seemed to glow a multitude of colors before the door quickly shut itself.


	2. Chapter 1 Years of Effort

**Disclaimer**: I own nada, zippo, cero, nothing. Pokemon and any other thing I randomly put in here is owned by its respective license and patent owners. Personally, if I owned anything Ash would be so beast people would throw the series away and wonder what in the heck happened.

**Author's Note**: I felt this idea coming on and just had to put it out there. Do not fear the OP for the OP is something we all have dreamed and that which has been wished for by countless minds.

**Chapter 1 Years of Effort**

**Two Years Later**

Ash had grown somewhat in the time since he had found out about his father's death. His mother was distraught for a while but still tried to perform all her motherly duties. As Ash was Richards son she was given a large sum of money upon the man's death. He had left no will so as his legal wife she had been given all his liquidated assets. It was enough to safely live on for a number of years and would allow a normal time of raising her son. She was confused when her son did not really show any reaction to the news of his fathers death. Indeed, he had been completely neutral and only showed worry for her emotional state. She chalked it up to him being only five and simply having no real memory to cry over, such was the state of her mind at the time that she even forgot about this seemingly odd reaction.

For the her son had been visiting Professor Oak's Laboratory in order to gain something of an education. Pallet town was a small place and did not have any form of schooling. The next closest place was Viridian City and that was a two day walk away. Considering their family had no car nor the funds for one as well as not having the funds to even pay for school there was really no point discussing it. Professor Oak, being the father figure he was to Ash had chosen to teach the boy the basics in education during his free time at the lab. Usually from ten to two at the midpoint of the day. The rest of the time Oak performed his studies while Ash would watch the pokemon in the Oak Corral.

For these two years Ash really had no real birthdays as his mother was still grieving. One would think she wouldn't be considering they were already estranged but sometimes ones emotions work in strange ways. Finally, Ash's seventh birthday was here. He honestly did not recall the idea of birthdays as he had not had one for two years and so had forgotten about them. Its not that his memory is bad but a child will only put importance on something for a long period of time if it is reinforced in their minds. Ash was walking into the door to his home. It was dark. He was curious why there were no lights on? It was already evening. He walked into the dining room and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" The loud noise shocked Ash. There were four people in the room. One was his mother. Next to her with his hands spread was Professor Oak. On the other side was Daisy Oak, Oak's granddaughter. Besides Daisy there was Gary Oak, Oak's grandson. Three of them were smiling, happy to see they had truly surprised Ash. Gary was frowning as usual.

Gary did not know what to think of Ash. This kid was just too weird. First he didn't have a dad, how weird right? Then he was always at his granddad's lab. Finally, when he wasn't taking up his granddad's attention he was sitting on the porch of the lab just watching the pokemon in the corral. He was like a stinking statue! Yes, that's a good one I'ma call him stinky statue Ash! That'll teach him!

Ash didn't think one way or the other about Gary. He thought the boy was somewhat bothersome as he always bothered him when he was watching the corral's pokemon. Thankfully, Gary had stopped trying to talk to him after the first few weeks and had left him in peace.

Delia went up to her son and hugged him. "Happy birthday Ash! Your seven today!"

"What's going on mom?" Ash asked as he hugged her back. Delia pulled back so she could see her son's questioning face. "Why its your special day son. Your birthday. The celebration of the day you were born." She was a bit worried but still smiled the whole time. She didn't think she would have to explain what a birthday was. Ash thought about it and decided he would just accept it. It didn't really matter either way. Seeing she was probably worried he decided to smile happily to placate her.

Delia was happy to see her boy smiling. She took him over to the table to take a look at what was there. Professor Oak and Daisy came over and congratulated him on his birthday. Gary grudgingly said the same. They ate from a small cake Delia had baked with what little excess grocery money they had. After talking and eating for a bit it was time for presents. There were three gifts each rectangular in shape. "Go on and open my boy. I'm sure you'll like what's inside." Spoke Professor Oak happily. Ash opened the gifts. Inside were three massive volumes. Each were hardback and bound in leather. The first said "Guide to Pokemon and their Types: The Complete Guide to all things Pokemon By the Scientific Collective" The second was titled "The complete List of Pokemon Moves: An in depth guide to all moves and what moves any pokemon of any type could possibly learn By the Scientific Collective." The final book was called "A dissertation on Pokemon, their environments and human pokemon relations By Professor Oak."

Ash was startled. He had not even thought that he would be given such interesting books. He finally smiled a real smile and happily thanked Professor Oak and his mother. Oak chuckled while Delia simply smiled, glad to see how happy Ash was. "Now Ash,' Oak stated seriously,' you take good care of these books here. These here are vast volumes of collaborative data which all the professors of every region have put together in an attempt to bring all the possible information on every pokemon real and myth into one place. We attempted to print more but were sadly shut down at every turn. So there are only a limited number of copies of these available so take good care of them okay?" Ash nodded seriously. He understood how very important such an encyclopedia of pokemon knowledge could be. "I promise I'll take good care of them Professor." Oak nodded and smiled. "I believe you will my boy."

Gary looked on at first with envy but then realized he didn't care about such things. He hated reading and hated books so what was so special about some stupid books? He decided he would just not care about them anymore seeing as how there was no point. What you thought he'd be the mean type and go destroy those books later in a fit of jealousy? Hecks no those were things his granddad gave Ash. Obviously they weren't meant to be destroyed if granddad even had them let alone gifted them. Gary had too much respect for his granddad to even think let alone perceive such a concept as harming such things.

More time flew by. Ash took to the books like a sponge. There was never a time one did not see him with one of the three in his hands. It got so bad that he would bring them to the table while they ate. His mother finally gave up on trying to separate him from them and just let him be. She was glad he was at least showing an interest in something. After a year of endless reading he had fully memorized all three works. Amazing right? Even if Ash seemed slow he was actually incredibly gifted. One day Ash went up to Professor Oak and asked if there were any other books to read. Professor Oak was startled. "Ash I thought you were reading those books you got for your last birthday?" Ash nodded "I was but I finished them." Oak was obviously dumbfounded, but quickly collected himself. He knew there was no way a child of now eight years old would be able to fully comprehend let alone remember such books. "Do you mean you simply read through them?" Ash shook his head "No, I remember them." Once again Oak was in disbelief and began to ask a series of questions to try to challenge Ash and possibly get him to go back and work on better understanding the books.

Turns out no matter how complicated the question Ash had a perfectly thought out answer. One such question is as follows: "If Celebi is the Time Legendary Pokemon what facets of time can celebi actually contorl?"

Ash's answer: "Celebi is a being that exists within and outside of time. As such it is able to control and move throughout time as if it existed in every point within time. Of course this takes a lot of energy and it needs to rest thus the periods at which it appears within history. Consequentially as it is a being of time it also is capable of existing within diverging and parallel timelines meaning it has a great understanding of the spacial and temporal systems set about since the beginning of time itself and is then capable of changing time itself."

Obviously Oak wanted to freak out. No one and he really means no one had ever truly understood celebi to this extent. Oak remembers those books and they did not go into such detail on celebi. They actually skimmed over Legendaries at most and only gave detailed descriptions about the ones that have actually been owned by trainers before. Celebi was definitely never owned by a trainer before. He should know he had met a celebi when he was young. Oh best not be telling anyone that.

Professor Oak understood finally, that Ash had a more complete understanding than he thought. He asked Ash how he came to such an idea concerning Celebi and Ash answered that after reading all three books he began to place each pokemon in its place as well as what skills it was most likely capable of and realized that most if not all pokemon had many overlapping fields of influence meaning they could learn abilities and moves that ranged throughout the spectrum of types and not simply their own types. Consequentially, he theorized that if there are pokemon who can inevitably make oceans and earth, can create time and space, as well as the world and existence as we know it then why not then could a Celebi that is considered a time pokemon be able to perform said skills as he had described above?

It was final. Ash was a genius. Professor Oak from then on began to teach and learn much from the boy. Within the lab and its databases there was tons of detailed in depth information on all sorts of pokemon that Oak allowed Ash access to. In fact Oak certified Ash as a Pokemon Professor Assistant which gave him access to mountains of information. Ash soaked all of it up like a sponge. This position allowed him to even gain access to the detailed databases of the Pokemon Professors worldwide as they had a collaborative network only they could access. The Scientific Collective as they were called, was a massive community with data of such vast sums that it was simply impossible for any individual to know it all. This was why they each chose a specialization. However, against all odds by the age of twelve Ash had absorbed everything possible on this database. Through a series of arduous testing and examinations made by the Collective itself they dubbed him a Professor in his own right. Finally, he was given the title Arch of Sciencia for his being the only full and complete knowledge of everything pokemon. During this time Ash had published to the collective various works which detailed seemingly extreme yet perfectly logical and well supported ideas concerning legendary pokemon as well as the god pokemon Arceus. Furthermore, he even had exact locations on where to locate every possible currently theorized or known to be existing legendary pokemon. None from the collective would ever give out or use this information. It was simply to powerful to use. They chose to use the knowledge their new leader had given them to increase their research by leaps bounds and generations. The professors technology had come to a point where should they share it the world would be revolutionized. But of course they were cautioned by their leader against this. It was revealed that humanity was simply not ready for what they knew and instead they should continue to learn and understand for the future was never set in stone. Plus, there were simply to many grand villainous groups in such abundance that should such technology and information ever be revealed the world would likely be destroyed by greed.

During this time Ash had not simply studied. He had trained his own body. "Why train your body when the mind is all you need?" Professor Ivy had once asked. Ash answered, "The mind resides in the body so if I have a healthy body my mind will be stronger because of it. All humans have on top of pokemon is our minds therefore the greater our cunning the better chance one would survive an encounter with them." This philosophy was thought up in Ash's ninth year of life and had proven to be well founded and finally adopted by all Professors throughout the world. Ash had access to an excellent training facility. Where at you might ask? Why the Oak Corral. Fighting Pokemon after all are humanoid and thus their bodies and abilities albeit extremely powerful, function within a human like fashion. So what did Ash do? He had the fighting types within the Corral teach him how to actually fight. In this way even further research was performed on the potential and possibility that human might actually be limiting itself. As time passed this research also proved productive as Ash equaled and finally exceeded the capabilities of even such pokemon such as Machamp, Hitmonlee, and Hitmonchan in the physical arts. He still could not perform such unique skills such as Fire punch or Blaze kick however purely physical skills like Mach Punch were perfectly doable.

Around Ash's eleventh year one of the trainers Professor Oak sponsored had sent a Lucario to the ranch. Ash, knowing that Lucario had access to unique series of abilities chose to request tutorship from said pokemon. Surprisingly, it was capable of speaking with him using a unique skill it called Aura. It stated that with enough discipline he too could use such a power. After also being recommended by his previous teachers Lucario decided to accept young Ash as a pupil. It knew its trainer would likely never call for it as it had been sent here specifically for being considered weak. Lucario merely laughed at such weak words as it had actually purposely been fighting badly because it did not approve of the trainer that had captured it. And thus this new training began.

During this time Ash spent even more time outside than he had before. So much so that he had even moved into Professor Oaks lab to be as close to the corral as possible. Much of the time he slept outside under the stars with his teacher Lucario. Lucario had also chosen to teach Ash's previous instructors as well.

One night Ash was watching the stars while his master meditated nearby. He had been told to stop his meditation and take a break before they would continue. Ash always loved the sky. Ever since he was a child and saw the power of a natural storm he felt it was truly a magnificent thing. The countless lights dotting the endless abyss known as space. One day he hoped to visit it. As he was about to bring his attention back to meditation a pink colored something flashed across the sky. Curious, Ash searched around to see if he could see it again. Once again it flashed across though seemingly as a wider streak.

'What could it be?' thought Ash.

Suddenly he was bowled over. He rolled a few times before springing to his feet none the worse for wear. Lucario had snapped to his feet as well. Upon seeing what was there however, Lucario immediately bowed and instructed Ash to do the same. In front of them was a glowing pink sphere of light. He did as his teacher instructed and bowed.

The light sphere started seemingly pulsating. Next they heard giggling. Curious they both looked up just as the light sphere diminished to see a seemingly feline pink pokemon floating around. It was holding its small paws to its mouth while laughing and pointing at them. Embarrassed for some reason they did not really understand both Lucario and Ash straightened themselves up.

Lucario decided to speak. "_Lord Mew to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit_?" Lucario was projecting his speech and translating it using Aura techniques. Ash was in shock. Mew? As in THE MEW? Excitement was the next step. He was able to calm himself down using a mimicked form of calm mind he learned through his various disciplines and training he had gone through. Not to mention his mental discipline was through the roof already as by this point he had already earned the title of Arch of Sciencia. Though he held no pride or arrogance in the title and merely accepted it for what it was, simply a title.

Mew finally stopped giggling and began doing small loops as well as spinning as it spoke. "_Why hello there! You were so funny when you went rolling. I was in the neighborhood and saw you two when I noticed the little on here peering with longing up at the night sky. I decided to play with him and flew around a bit before appearing here!"_ Mew was of course laughing and giggling the whole time. Such a funny little being Ash thought. He also thought it was absolutely adorable. I mean its a pink floating cat if its not cute then there is something wrong with this world. Shame he didn't have a pokedex to get a good file on it.

"_She."_

'Huh?'

"_I'm a she you silly billy~!" _Mew pushed its face closer to Ash's.

"My apologies. Might I ask if you have another name or is Mew your name as well as the name of your species?" Ash asked while nodding his head slightly when he apologized.

Mew was a bit surprised the human apologized, but then again from what she found in his mind this one was mentally extremely old. No wonder he had no problem apologizing to a pokemon. He simply knew better. "_Well its both. So just call me Mew ok~?"_ Mew stated in a singsong voice. Apparently it was projecting its voice via psychic connection. He knew some psychic pokemon could manage this but still it was a very interesting experience to be on the receiving end of it rather than simply knowing it.

From then on Mew would periodically visit the Oak corral at night to mess around with Ash. At some point she decided that he was mentally strong enough to learn how to harness his mental energies. This caused Mew to being showing up at least three times a week to teach as well as more importantly play with Ash. Lucario thought it was absolutely amusing as well as stunning that such a being as Lord Mew would even deign to talk to them, 'But what do I know? Boredom could simply be that great a motivator.' He chuckled to himself at this. Mew looked at him when he did so and tilted her head. When she read what he had though she giggled. "_It really is~!"_ Lucario was startled at this then coughed into his hand and continued his mediation albeit blushing with embarrassment.

Three more years passed this way until Ash had gained enough proficiency in Aura to actually be capable of defeating Lucario nine out of ten battles they did with each other. He had learned how to twist and change his Aura courtesy of Lucario and then later Mew suggesting it, into different elements and types allowing him to produce every single pokemon type of energy with is Aura. Ghost and Dark were the hardest as Ghost requires sacrifice and Dark emotionlessness. Well they were supposed to be the hardest. Ash had already lost his innocence and youth in the pursuit of knowledge, and his emotions were simply too well controlled to matter. How many stories are there of people simply shutting off their emotions in favor of what needs to be done? Plenty. And with the help of his extensive meditation and growth in strength of mind he was able to fully control then even removing them when necessary. As far as Psychic type energy went it was technically producible with Aura. However, it was only doable as Ash had the requisite mind already to learn and use Psychic abilities already. Not to mention he was being taught by the Mew.

The teachings of Mew were wide and varied. She would teach him psychic skills but also much more. She taught him about things that he didn't even know and of course discussed many extremely in depth topics and enlightened Ash to many of the inner workings of the universe itself. Many would think it would be impossible to understand such things right? They would be wrong at least in Ash's case. He fully comprehended everything Mew said and was later able to implement and utilize it. For example. The teachings of Mew around six months before Ash's fifteenth birthday had allowed Ash to finally perform a deed he had been wishing to for a long time to perform. After discussing it with Mew and making sure he would not be damaging anything Ash did something no human had ever done.

Ash had time traveled.

There was something Ash had never told anyone except Mew and finally Lucario. He had a certain hatred in his heart. A hatred that would simply not go away for a certain individual who had hurt someone very dear to him.

This person was considered by Ash the most reprehensible being in existence. Mew understood Ash's feelings on the matter and so chose to allow for Ash to be the perpetrator of an event that had happened long ago. It allowed Ash to use his very own hard earned power to time travel...and kill his father.

One thing no one knew was the amount of rage that was in young Ash's heart at the information he had learned concerning him. He already knew his father was a scum of the earth being even at the young age of five when he had overheard his mother and Professor Oak talking about his father's death and the subsequent revealing of the multiple affairs he had behind her back. Not there was more than that. Apparently, Ash had found that his father had simply gotten with his mother because he wanted a good fuck. The only reason he married her was so that he could have free sex whenever he wanted, and because he had accidentally caused her to become pregnant. He wasn't stupid if he didn't marry her he wouldn't be able to get outta child support and would have to pay huge sums to support her and his incoming child. So he figured he could marry her and give her a decent sum at first then little by little make it smaller till finally he simply disappeared from her life. ThIs way he could get outta the responsibility of child raising and still do what he liked best: catching pokemon and finding new women around the world to play with. For him these two were one in the same. Pokemon led to women and women led to pokemon. He had once slept with a gym leader and managed to convince her to give him some of her best pokemon as a show of "love" for him. Not only all this but the man apparently abused his own pokemon. He had no real respect for them and was able to make them fearful of him and obedient by using a series of psychological effects on them to make them completely dependent on him and unwilling to part from him even with such abuse being rained on their heads. Mew and Ash knew such a being could not be allowed to live and Ash wanted to be the reason for his death.

**Time: 10 years ago**

The sky was storming powerfully. The seas were churning and pokemon and people everywhere were running for shelter. There was still some travel via transportation hub points such as train stations and the Airport. One might question why the Airport would allow a flight to go out in such weather? Well the only flight that actually did go out that night was the one Richard was on.

Ash and Mew appeared floating in the air near the control tower for the Airport. It was clear from the mental iterations that the Airport was going to cancel the rest of the flights that night. Ash could not have this. Floating closer to the tower while protecting himself from the rain using a barrier of energy around himself he began to change the tower controllers minds on one single flight. The minds were easy to bend for one such as he. He flew himself down to where the plane itself was situated and "convinced" the worried pilots and flight attendants as well as ticket desk employees to accept the sudden change. Of course none would lose their jobs as there would be very obvious evidence purposely left by Ash to show that psychic tampering was done to them. No need to cause people harm besides one person.

Twenty minutes later all the passengers were aboard the plane and it was taxied out to the runway where it then began its take off. The storm was beginning to grow more powerful but had only just not begun to throw lightning bolts around. Mostly courtesy of Ash and Mew preventing it from doing so in order for the "persuasion" to stay in effect and not allow for survival instincts to come into play. The plane had finally taken off and was gathering altitude. Ash and Mew quickly followed behind the plane. Once the plane had reached near cloud level and was over the ocean they released the hold they had on the storm. Suddenly massive blinding shards of lightning were seen everywhere. They quickly protected the people on board except for one from the coming monstrous lightning strike. The plane was practically split in half from the bolt. The metal sheared from its place to jettison around the cabins. Surprisingly, to the passengers no one was harmed by all the shards of metal and the low oxygen levels as the plane depressurized. Of course during the crash no one questioned or even realized their sudden protection and were all screaming for their lives. The plane began its rapid descent until finally it slammed into the water. Softer than it should have but still a crash is a crash. The plane was prevented from sinking for a total of sixty seconds in which time a pokemon trainer on board the plane who happened to have a wailord managed to summon it and use it to save the other passengers as other trainers on board who were able to assist in the rescue operation. All the people on board were saved. One however, was in critical condition with large shards of metal pierced through his chest into his lunges. One of the training used a flying type to quickly get the injured man to the Unova General Hospital which was fortunately nearby the Unova Airport. Here Ash made sure he made it to the hospital. The doctors were shocked at his condition and rushed him to the emergency room where during the opening points of the operation Richard died of heart failure. What no one besides Ash and Mew know is that Ash chose that exact moment to have one of the shards of metal peirce completely through the left lung and thus into the heart thus causing instant bleed out. This was explained by the doctors as the pectoral muscles twitching as they put their patient under the sedative and causing the shard to be drawn further in piercing the heart and causing heart failure.

**Time: Present**

Ash had completed all the training he possibly could between Lucario and Mew. He had even further used the move database which he had memorized to be able to perform himself many interesting and easily deadly pokemon moves. He had used his aura and psychic energy to manifest within himself the abilities pokemon usually have. Unlike pokemon that only have one or two maybe three abilities he was able to give himself any number he wished. He chose abilities such as Sturdy, Volt Absorb, Flash Fire, Water Absorb, Wonder Guard, Pure Power, Poison Heal, Solid Rock, Intimidate, Pressure, Magic Guard, Speed Boost, Moxie, Damp, and Simple. Such abilities would normally be impossible to have but considering the effects of psychic training as well as aura and simply pure physical training it is possible to replicate these using internal energy and mental energy manipulation. The physical training gives a higher plateau that one can work with.

Mew and Lucario knew that anyone with even a few of these abilities is a power house. All of them? Practically invincible. Even Arceus himself does not have the capacity to have all these special skillsets. Its like trying to fight a Dark/Ghost dual type pokemon except without being able to use status and damage over time effects to defeat it. The Pokemon of the corral had actually viewed a massive spar which occurred on a day that Professor Oak was taking off and visiting his children and grandchildren in the main part of Pallet Town. Of course Ash recorded his training as well as this coming battle. Needless to say it was very one sided. A group of twenty of the strongest pokemon including Lucario and Mew leading the group attacked Ash. One could say it was a slaughter. Ash dominated the entire group. The final standing pokemon and even then just barely were Tyranitar, Salamance, Metagross, Dragonite, Garchomp, Lucario, and of course Mew. As state just barely and only because Ash decided to end the spar prematurely as already thirteen other pokemon were in need of basic medical assistance.

Later that same day after healing and taking care of all twenty participants Ash was declared by Mew to literally be an unbeatable being. Mew knew this to be true as it was the first pokemon and knew everything there was to know about all pokemon including the god pokemon Arceus, that's what it means to be first.

Ash chose to publish his full works on the Scientific Collective Database concerning his finally completed human progression research. The results? Staggering. Professor Oak didn't even know Ash was performing this research and on himself no less and to see his one time student and now leader being capable of such astounding feats why it had the same effect as a supersonic attack on any pokemon. The man was confused silly. All the researchers readily read and even began enacting the training regimen. Within the next year there were immediate results. Researchers found themselves to be better thinkers and physically able to endure more punishment whether delivered physically or by extensive labor hours. Of course once again they had to do these things in secret to prevent the world from knowing.

Ash told his followers that he would soon be following a new path. One never before trodden before. He had decided to challenge the gyms and pokemon leagues of the world using his own body. Even after seeing what Ash was capable of the professors protested but finally relented when Ash stated he had not shown all his cards and there was little chance for him to even be harmed anymore. At worst he might grow somewhat tired but using moves such as Rest, Roost, Synthesis, and Recover as examples he would never actually run out of energy or life force.

And so began the story of a man who took the world by storm with his very own fists.


End file.
